1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to muscle-building apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an improved upper body shaping exercise device.
The physical training of the human body to improve the way it functions is known as exercise. Exercise can be categorized as either active or passive. Exercise involving voluntary physical effort such as walking, swimming, bicycling, and jogging is known as active exercise. Passive exercise involves a machine or the action of another person. It includes many physical therapy techniques.
The body's capacity to perform work and defend itself against disease, infection, and the effects of physical stresses such as heat or cold is a measure of physical fitness. The degree of fitness required is related to the degree of stress the body must overcome.
Specific types of physical fitness are required for each person's body to meet special demands. For example, if a job requires that unusually heavy loads be moved, additional strength in certain muscles must be developed. Through exercise or work, muscles develop strength. Nerve-muscle coordination is also improved. A body's ability to change posture suddenly requires orthostatic fitness. Orthostatic fitness can be determined by measuring how well the blood circulation can adjust to a quick change of posture, such as standing up after lying down.
Bursts of physical activity of maximum effort lasting less that ten seconds require anaerobic fitness. This is the ability of cells to work without oxygen. Anaerobic activity involves sudden rigorous movements such as sprinting to catch a bus or an extra burst of speed needed to make a touchdown. During anaerobic exercise, intense muscle activity is required. This activity exceeds the capacity of the heart and lungs to supply oxygen to the cells.
When anaerobic activity ends, the individual is left gasping for breath while heart and lungs are hard at work supplying oxygen to reverse this oxygen debt condition. Any sport or activity that occasionally requires short bursts of energy followed by long pauses is considered an anaerobic activity.
Exhaustive efforts of long duration require aerobic fitness. This type of exercise is distinguished by the body's ability to transport and consume oxygen efficiently. Running, swimming, bicycling, and cross-country skiing are examples of aerobic exercise. Aerobic exercise is characterized by the continuous, moderately strenuous effort that occurs at a pace enabling the heart and lungs to supply the oxygen needed by the muscles.
In describing the effects of exercise and physical conditioning, it is necessary to differentiate between health and fitness, and between fitness and skill. Health is thought by some to be the absence of disease. More specifically, it is the capacity of all body organs and systems to function at high levels. Fitness relates to performance and survival.
Usually, but not always, good fitness requires good health. Many exceptions are seen in sports competition. Intensely motivated and competitive athletes, even when ill or injured, have won contests and broken world records. During past Olympic contests athletes suffering from such physical disorders as infections, dysentery, flu, and broken bones have performed with superior skill. In contrast, there are perfectly healthy individuals who are unable to perform strenuous work because their bodies are poorly conditioned. Generally, however, a skilled performance is a good indication that the person is physically fit and in good heath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous muscle building apparatus have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized by persons to exercise for the purposes of muscular enhancement. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.